1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a supporting apparatus for a display device, and more particularly, to a supporting apparatus for a display device, in which a rotational angle and direction of the display device attached on a wall surface are freely set, and allowing all kinds of display devices to be mounted regardless of their standards.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, display devices include televisions (TVs) and computer monitors. Recently, a TV monitor has a flat shape as in plasma display panels (PDPs) and liquid crystal display devices (LCDs), and is manufactured in a much greater size than those of general cathode ray tubes (CRTs). Current trend is to increase utility of an indoor space and allow a display device to be installed at a position suitable for the height of a viewer's eye by mounting the display device on a wall surface. In accordance with this trend, various adjusting apparatuses have emerged to allow free adjustment of a display device's angel mounted on a wall surface. With these adjusting apparatuses, it is possible to provide an optimized screen even when a viewer is located in a lower portion at a predetermined angel from the front side of the display device.
Various kinds of angle adjusting apparatuses for a display device are currently sold in the market, but related art angle adjusting apparatuses are heavy and have a large volume in order to support a large-sized display device. Also, there is a limitation in adjusting an angle of a display device attached on a wall surface. In other words, according to a related art angle adjusting apparatus, a display device is adjusted only in a vertical direction and not in a back-and-forth direction. Also, it is frequently generated that a display device is detached from the angle adjusting apparatus by its own weight and is destroyed.
Also, various related art angle adjusting apparatuses have been separately manufactured for respective standards of display devices in order to easily support display devices brought to the market in variety of standards. Therefore, as standards of display devices are diversified, a variety of angle adjusting apparatuses should be manufactured separately.